


A Moment in Time

by fortissimi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortissimi/pseuds/fortissimi
Summary: Jeremy's SQUIP has been human for quite a while now. "Jason" as he is now known has become one of Jeremy's closest friends. Then, everything changes.





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> For context: In this universe the SQUIP was turned human with a body of his own by Jeremy accidentally drinking a weird mtn dew flavour. They've reconciled, they're close friends (the cover up being that he's Jeremy's adoptive brother) and Jeremy is helping him adjust. Enjoy :)

It was his own fault. His own stupid, _stupid_ fault. Why hadn't he been paying attention? Why hadn't he figured this would happen?

  
"Jason... Jason c'mon..." he pleads, holding the smaller boy's pale face in his hands. Jason's unnaturally blue eyes are unfocused and glassy, breaths shallow as his hands paw uselessly at the growing red stain on his chest. The attacker was long gone, the only evidence remaining being the gaping wound in Jason's skin and the dropped, bloodied knife by his side.

_SQUIP Inc._ says the engraving.

Jeremy chokes back a sob. Of course they'd find out. Of course they'd send someone to eliminate the glitch in their system. As a human, Jason could be dangerous to them. He could spill their secrets, take them down, he c-

A sharp cough takes Jeremy out of his thoughts. Looking down, he sees that the boy's eyes are more focused, blood trailing from his lips, and black curls stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Jason? Jason, hey, can you hear me?" he questions frantically. The smaller boy gives a weak, resigned smile, bloodied hand moving to clutch Jeremy's own.

"I knew," he says weakly, struggling with his words, "I knew it would come to this. I knew they would f-find me... Jeremy, I-" His words are interrupted by a violent coughing fit, scarlet liquid splashing onto both himself and Jeremy.

"Hey, hey, no, shhhh-" Jeremy comforts, petting his hair as he gasps and coughs for air, fighting back sobs as he tries to keep up a comforting smile."Please. Please just... stay awake. Stay alive, you can- I know you'll be- God, please!"

Jason's own eyes seem to betray him, tears starting to spill as his breathing becomes more ragged with pain.

"I knew when I woke... when I woke up. That first day... that I wouldn't have long-" he pauses to cough into his shaking fist. "Thank you Jeremy.... f-for giving me another chance.... for letting me live and being my friend and- and making my life worth the pain... worth d-dying for..."

Jeremy flinches hard at his words, color draining from his face. "No. No! Don't you- Don't you dare talk like that! You're going to be fine, we'll fix you, please-"  
He finds himself unable to keep going, breaking down into pitiful sobs as he clutches the boy he'd come to think of as a friend. A _brother_. He shakily takes off his cardigan and presses it into the wound, anything to help save his life. He notices the boy begin to shake more, sniffing as tears run down his face, mixing with the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He's crying terrified, quiet, weak sobs now. "I don't want to die... I don't want to die, Jeremy..."

The wind is chilly on Jeremy's bare arms, but he can't feel it, really. He adjusts himself so Jason is in his arms, trying to regain his composure for whatever it's worth to the wounded teen. Subconsciously, he starts to rock the smaller boy comfortingly, the way his dad used to do for him.

"I don't want to go yet, Jeremy," Jason whispers almost inaudibly into his shirt.

"Shhh, shhh, I know," Jeremy consoles him, hugging him a little tighter, but not enough to cause him pain.  
"Remember when we watched Wall-e together?" Jeremy starts again, trying to mask how much his voice is cracking with every word. Jason nods lightly to confirm, so he goes on. "You thought a movie about robots was dumb and- and unrealistic, but we both cried and you fell asleep right there on the couch."

"Mhh.. I did..." Jason gives a watery, tiny laugh, resting his head gently onto Jeremy's shoulder and closing his eyes, relaxing a little, comforted by Jeremy's happy story.

"And when the credits came on... I had to go get a blanket and cover you up with it. That was the first time you really slept, I think," Jeremy sigh-laughs, looking up to the starry sky above them as he recalls the happy memory, "It was nice to see you really relaxed for once... and after that you made us watch the movie again and again... you ended up liking that little robot more than you thought, right Jason?"

Silence.

"Jason...?"

Jeremy stops breathing, stops thinking, the whole world stops. Everything stills as he looks down. Jason looks peaceful, in his arms. He's limp, unmoving. The bleeding has stopped, his whole front caked in angry red, and the trails from his mouth contrasting with his now-pale skin. His fist is still embedded in Jeremy's shirt, but his grip holds no weight. His little mouth is still twisted into the softest, calmest of smiles.

"No. No. God, no, please, Jason- Get up! Jason!!" Jeremy sobs, screaming himself hoarse as he shakes the lifeless boy, "You have to get up, please, I need you, Jason, please, PLEASE!"

With no response to speak of, Jeremy's body goes still for a brief moment. He stares at Jason's limp form, observing how still his chest is. How pale his skin is. How lifeless he is. And then- all of a sudden he's clutching the small body to his chest, he's screaming nothing and everything all at once, he can't hear or think or see and he's clawing at Jason's clothing for any sign of life. There is none. He lets the floodgates of tears drench his face and clothes, choking and hiccuping and screaming all at once. Jason is gone.

-

A moment in time. A knife, an attacker, and a frozen Jeremy Heere pushed out of the way of the blade, just in time.

"Jeremy, look ou-"

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR THIS AJDJSJDJSJDJ  
> I'm so sorry for writing this


End file.
